


Halloween Was Worth It

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Pickpocketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Y/N fights to have a Halloween that is more age appropriate than preparing for the next hunt.First posted online on October 31st 2016.
Relationships: Female Reader & Winchester Brothers
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356





	Halloween Was Worth It

"Dean." You sighed as your big brother loaded salt into bullets. "Dean, stop it."  
"Stop what?" He didn't even bother to raise his head.  
"Stop being a hunter for one day. You're 12, act like it."  
"And how exactly do 12 year olds act?" He asked in a bored voice.  
"I don't know. They-"  
"You don't know. How about you shut up and help me load the guns?"  
"No. I'm going on a food run." You announced.  
"At the end of October?" He laughed. "Like I'd trust you with our food money. You're just gonna spend it on a stupid costume."  
"Sam's outgrown the one he wore 3 years ago."  
"Of course he did, he was 5."

Your older brother stood his ground. It reminded you of your father. "Y/N, you are not going out there with Sammy. Dad told us not to leave this room."  
"Screw Dad." You crossed your arms.  
"Excuse me? Dad is-"  
"A stubborn man who only cares about one thing: getting revenge."  
"For a good reason. You act like you don't care what happened to Mom."  
"Of course I care. I bet Mom would have wanted us to be actual kids and not stuck in dumps like this all the time."  
"Dad's doing the best that he can." As usual, Dean sided with John.  
"I know he is. I'm still letting Sam be a kid. Give me half our allowance."  
"No."  
"Fine, I get caught, I'm blaming you."  
"Y/N?" He tried to work out what your plans were. By the time it had clicked, you were already down the street.

You didn't have the guts to steal from a shop. Instead, you pickpocketed a stranger. You bought three costumes for the following night. Once you were done with the wallet, you pretended you had found it as lost property.

"Oh Sammy." You called as you came back. "Guess what I bought."  
"What is it?" He had been watching television.  
"Well, Dad won't be back for a few days so I thought we could maybe... go trick or treating this year."  
"Okay." He nodded.  
"I couldn't find one in Dean's size but it was in yours so, what do you say to being Batman?"  
"No way." His smile exploded as he checked out his costume. "Dean look, I'm going to be Batman."  
"That's cool, Sam." He glared at you momentarily.  
"Cheer up," You told him after Sam excitedly rushed to see if his costume fit. "You're a skeleton."  
"I told you not to."  
"He's a kid. Dad doesn't seem to get we're still kids, all three of us. Let's have fun, just this once."  
Dean caved. "He gets sick or a cavity, I'm blaming you."

On the night of All Hallow's Eve, the three of you wandered the streets. Although your vampire queen costume wasn't the best, at least you were enjoying every minute with your brothers. The plastic bag from the fancy dress shop did its duty.

The next morning you divided the candy equally amongst yourselves. Then you and Dean ended up donating half of your share to Sam's pile anyway.

John arrived on November 3rd. You were bringing the last bag to the car when he grabbed your arm.

"Wait Y/N." He commanded. In his hand was the receipt from the costume shop. Damn it, you had been meaning to bin that. "Explain this."  
"It was only a bit of fun. We were only gone for a couple hours at most."  
"You still left even though I have told you many times to stay where you'll be safe. Where did you get the money?"  
"It was my idea." Dean spoke up. "I asked her to buy us outfits."  
"Stay out of this, Dean."  
"Yes, sir." He backed down.  
"Where did you get the money for this?"  
"I promise I gave the wallet back."  
"You stole someone's wallet?" He was furious.  
"I didn't want to use our food money."  
"You wasted someone's hard earned dollar on these?" He dug out the bag with the costumes and remaining sweets in. "Get in the car."  
"Yes, sir." Without arguing, you did as you were told.

John immediately threw the whole contents in a nearby dumpster. In the car, Sam and Dean gave you sympathetic looks.

"Halloween was awesome. Thanks, Y/N." Dean risked a half smile.  
"Thanks for Halloween. It was fun." Your 8 year old little brother smiled.

The whole ride home was tense. You knew your father would have a strict lecture later. But it was going to be worth it.


End file.
